


A Fox's Wedding

by newtypeshadow



Category: Onmyouji | The Yin-Yang Master (Movies)
Genre: Established Relationship, M/M, Non-Traditional Weddings, Seimei is Tricksy Like A Fox, Seimei is Up To Something
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-21
Updated: 2017-03-21
Packaged: 2018-10-09 01:14:42
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 821
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10400445
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/newtypeshadow/pseuds/newtypeshadow
Summary: “Let’s go—quickly, Hiromasa!” Seimei said, and leapt from the cart.Hiromasa, long used to following first and asking questions later, jumped down after Seimei—and found himself standing on the hard-packed country road in the middle of a sun shower.





	

**Author's Note:**

> This story was born when I learned "a fox's wedding" is a Japanese idiom for a sun shower.

Hiromasa was riding back with Seimei from a remote village in the province when suddenly Seimei cocked his head, grinned wickedly, and knocked hard on the floor of the cart.

Seimei’s probably-ensorcelled ox stopped the cart at once.

“Let’s go—quickly, Hiromasa!” he said, and leapt from the cart.

Hiromasa, long used to following first and asking questions later, jumped down after Seimei—and found himself standing on the hard-packed country road in the middle of a sun shower. He wore his shock plainly. Why had Seimei had dragged him out in such weather?

But Seimei seemed delighted, even took Hiromasa’s hands in an uncharacteristic gesture of affection—one anyone around them could see.

“Calm yourself, Hiromasa,” Seimei said, eyes laughing. “No one is one watching. Both the fields and the road are entirely empty, you see?” Then he tilted his face up toward the sunshine and drizzling rain.

“Do you love me, Hiromasa?” he asked suddenly, and pinned Hiromasa with his dark gaze.

Hiromasa’s smile was embarrassed but sincere. “Seimei, you well know my feelings.” And that darkness and letters were the proper times for words of affection.

Seimei’s eyes teased as surely as his mouth. “Can you not say it now? There is only me and the sky to hear you, and the rain will surely wash your words from the air.”

“Seimei, how poetic you are suddenly!” Hiromasa wondered if he could convince Seimei to write his last words into a poem—maybe even a song to accompany the biwa.

“And how reticent you are,” Seimei said, interrupting Hiromasa’s musings. He seemed impatient. “This is important, Hiromasa.”

Hiromasa capitulated with a sigh. “I do love you, Seimei. More than anything.” He flushed, and the light rain cooled his cheeks.

At Hiromasa’s words, Seimei smiled again: sudden, wild, carefree. “And I love you, Hiromasa,” he said, though his tone was surprisingly serious.

Although the admission sent a surge of warmth and fierce joy through Hiromasa’s chest, he had to admit it was suspicious how freely Seimei had spoken it. This whole situation, in fact, while touching, was quite suspicious.

Seimei continued, “I would have you by my side in this life and the next one, Hiromasa, until there are no lives left for us to live.”

Hiromasa blushed all the way to his ears this time. Seimei was being uncharacteristically blunt as well. He seemed full of barely contained energy as the rain dusted his pale cheeks and the breeze loosed a few black strands to blow across his face.

He was so beautiful. It moved Hiromasa: Seimei’s openness, his momentary lightness and freely spoken words of love and fidelity. “Then let’s do that together, Seimei,” Hiromasa said with a boyish grin. “Until there are no lives left for us to live.”

When Seimei tugged himself close and pressed a firm, chaste kiss to Hiromasa’s lips, something inside Hiromasa that he hadn’t realized was restlessly fluttering suddenly slotted firmly and contentedly into place.

And when Seimei withdrew with a satisfied smile, it seemed to Hiromasa that—for a single brilliant moment—the sun overhead shone so brightly the world around them vanished, and Seimei’s eyes flashed green, and the image of a pure white fox with a sharp, toothy grin wavered beneath Seimei’s face.

Then all was normal again—even the rain had stopped. Seimei stroked Hiromasa’s wrist with his thumb, and seemed regretful as he withdrew his hands and tucked them into his sleeves.

“I will hold you to those vows,” Seimei told Hiromasa, voice solemn even as his eyes danced.

It seemed the mood had shifted with the passing of the rain, so Hiromasa felt it was finally appropriate to ask: “What was that about, Seimei?”

Seimei ushered him back into the ox cart, and with a knock on the floor, the beast resumed its steady pace down the road.

“There are certain unions the courts do not recognize,” Seimei said with the air of a teacher.

“Like ours, you mean,” Hiromasa said, eyes downcast.

“True enough. But there are other traditions that welcome such lifelong unions as ours will be, Hiromasa, and those who practice them will now recognize us as bound to one another.”

“How? No one saw us making promises in the rain, Seimei—you said so yourself.”

Seimei put his sleeve to his mouth and laughed. “My dear Hiromasa,” he said after he’d composed himself, “there are far more creatures on this earth than humans, and their understanding of life far outmatches the most learned man at court. They will see us as married now—we made our vows in a fox’s wedding. There is a reason sun showers bear that name. Whatever did you think they were for, if not for getting married?”

After a moment of stunned silence, Hiromasa laughed—sudden, wild, and carefree—and reached for his husband. Surely the body was not built to contain such joy as this.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading! Do leave kudos and comments if you can—they give me _life!_


End file.
